


Questions

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, an insane amount of questions, crush realisation, ladrien, ladybug seems way too happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: From 50 Dialogue Prompts"you're in love with her" with ladrien. Ladybug says this to adrien, talking about marinette plsss❤️❤️❤️"





	Questions

“What did you just say?”

Adrien wasn’t entirely sure what was happening right now. A moment ago, he had been so sure that this “date” was going well. He’d come up with a great excuse to invite Ladybug over to his room – she had saved him tons of times and he wanted to repay the favour. Honestly, he hadn’t expected it to work but she had seemed utterly thrilled to take him up on the offer. They’d watched a movie and played some video games and all night the two of them had subtly been moving closer to one another on the sofa as they made small talk. But now, out of the blue – this.

“Um,” he said, desperately trying to remember what he had just been speaking about, “I said my friend Marinette loves that flavour too. And that you two have a lot in common. I think you’d both get along great.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you said,” she told him, “You’ve mentioned her an awful lot tonight. You seem to know a lot about her.”

“Um, yeah. Well…she’s one of my friends.” Adrien said, unsure why Ladybug seemed to think it strange that he would know things about a friend. He’d mentioned Nino and Alya too. Why was she fixating on Marinette?

“Right,” she said, “What’s Nino’s favourite flavour of ice cream?”

He thought for a moment. It didn’t come to him immediately, but he suddenly recalled the last time they had dessert at a stall. Andre hadn’t been around and so they’d chosen flavours for themselves instead. “Mint choc chip,” he told her.

Ladybug frowned for a moment at his response, her lips pursing and a wrinkle appearing between where her eyebrows would be if they weren’t covered by her mask. “What’s his favourite song?”

This line of questioning wasn’t helping with Adrien’s confusion at all. “Why do you want to-” He broke off as Ladybug raised her hand in the air in front of him, a universal gesture to wait. “He doesn’t have a favourite,” he said, “At least I don’t think he does.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does,” Ladybug added with a small, knowing smile, “Do you know his favourite movie? Or what pet he’d like to have? Does he have a back-up career if DJing doesn’t work out?”

“Um, I could take educated guesses,” he said, “but I don’t know everything about him, even if he is my best friend. I do know his favourite movie changes a lot.”

“Okay,” the spotted heroine said, seemingly placated for a moment. Adrien sighed internally before he noticed the glint in her eye, the one she usually wore during battle when a plan was about to come together. He gulped. “What’s Marinette’s favourite movie?” she asked him.

“Before I Fall,” he answered automatically, “although she says the book was better.”

Ladybug’s smile grew. “And her career ideas?”

“Fashion designer, obviously. But she says she’d like to do interior design if that doesn’t go the way she hopes.” Hadn’t he already mentioned that earlier when he was telling her how well the two of them would get on? He’d thought Ladybug was far too creative not to have considered these kinds of things herself at some point.

Ladybug didn’t appear to be finding any of the current conversation strange at all. In fact, she looked to him like she was actively enjoying it. “What pet does she want?” she asked.

“A hamster. Just like I do,” he told her, voice flattening as he became tired of the constant questions.

“Wait, you do!?” she asked, surprise evident in her tone, “Wait. No. Later.” She physically shook her head as she seemed to be directing her last words at herself. Turning to face him completely, Ladybug glanced down at their hands as she intertwined her fingers with his. His heart jumped into his throat and he realised the air felt far too thin all of a sudden.

“You seem to know an awful lot more about Marinette than you do your best friend,” she said. His mind was only half listening, half concentrating on the heat radiating from the skin beneath her suit where their fingers touched. “And you’ve mentioned her  ** _a lot_**  tonight.”

“Yeah…?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes before leaning forward “How do you know this stuff about her?”

“I guess…she told me?” There was an upwards inflection at the end of his sentence as Adrien realised he wasn’t entirely sure where he’d discovered this information. It all must have come up at some point for him to know it. It didn’t make sense otherwise..

Ladybug giggled, her smile blinding and infectious. “I’m going to bet she didn’t,” she said, “I think you noticed it all on your own. Because…it seems to me…you’re in love with her.”

“What!?” Adrien’s eyes widened at her words, stinging after a moment when he realised he had completely stopped blinking in his shock. “I can’t- I’m not…in love with Marinette.”

“You should probably give her a call when you work this all out,” Ladybug said, dropping his fingers and rising from the couch. She made her way to his window as he continued to gape at the place she had just vacated. It was just as she latched her yo-yo to a building some distance away from the mansion that he managed to come to his senses and follow. Seeing him move towards her, she turned to address him one final time before disappearing into the darkened evening. “I think it’s great that you love her enough to learn everything about her. Especially considering you didn’t know you were doing it.”

Her parting words and the accompanying giggle rang through his head for several minutes after she had left. Slowly he lowered himself back to his couch as his mind raced. So, Ladybug thought he loved Marinette. But did she have to look so damn  ** _happy_**  about it?


End file.
